Frustrated
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Bella is a 14 year old diabetic,she goes to the hospital when her sugars are up, and meets Dr.Carlisle Cullen.Carlisle is a vampire,and Bella is obviously human. -Oneshot-


**A/N: I've had a really long day today, and none of my friends are online either, and I need someone to talk to… I'll be fine though. I am scared as hell though, so I figured it was time to write. (I'm scared because I broke a key on the laptop I use, and it's my Uncle's laptop. I'm just borrowing it for a year or so... maybe a little less, but still... yikes.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary: Bella Swan is a 14 year old diabetic living with her father in Forks, Washington. She needs to go to the hospital and meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**

**Bella POV:**

I tossed and turned all night, I just could not get to sleep no matter what. The Summer time was pretty hot for sleeping and what not, but if I'm tired enough, it doesn't normally bother me. I'm tired enough but sleep just will not come. I feel sick to my stomach and have a horrible head ache, my sugars are also extremely high, causing me to be really thirsty. I jump up and tip toe down to the kitchen, being careful not to wake up Charlie. I get a glass from the cupboard and pour some cold water into it, downing it much to quickly. I shrug and grab some more. Not long later my stomach was so full of water I swear I could hear it sloshing around when I walked back up to my bedroom.

I got back into bed, looking at my digital alarm clock… it was 3 AM and the sleep still failed to take me into dream land. I knew by this time that there was something up, but I really wished that there wasn't. I sighed and turned over on my other side, hoping that I would find a comfy enough side to go to sleep.

It wasn't until 5 AM that the sleep finally set in.

At about 8:30 I got up to eat some breakfast, check my sugars and take my insulin then I climbed back into bed. I was completely exhausted, having been up all night.

At 1 PM I woke up to the loud noise of my dad mowing the lawn and I groaned, it was definitely too loud to get back to sleep. So I dragged myself to the shower to get cleaned up and ready for what would probably be a long day ahead of me.

"Are you feeling alright, Bells?" Charlie asked, as I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"No." I sighed.

"What are your sugars like?" he asked.

"They're high."

"Should you be going to the hospital?"

"Yea, I probably should be."

"Then get your stuff together and we'll go."

"Fine." I grumbled, irritably.

I walked up to my room and got all my stuff together, and found my iPod and a book to take with me. I always need entertainment or I get extremely grumpy and end up taking it out on anyone who has to come within a few feet of me. I am a nice person, don't get me wrong, but after you've been sitting in an Emergency Room for 3 or more hours, you really start getting annoyed.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming! Gosh, give me some time!"

"In one of those moods, are we?" he asked.

"No." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and followed me out of the house, locking the door behind him, even though I don't know why. This is Forks, not some big city with high crime rates. I got into the front seat of the cruiser, and Charlie got into the driver's seat. I really do hate this vehicle with a pure passion. Once I'm old enough to drive, I am going to buy my own car.

The drive to the hospital was silent, mostly because of my awful mood. My father hated to talk to me when I was like this and I really preferred it this way. Soon we arrived, and he parked. I hopped out and we headed to the registration section of the Emergency Room.

"Hello, Charlie and Bella." the nurse at the Emergency Room desk greets. "What seems to be the problem today?"

My father and I were on first name basis with some of the people here, seeing as I'm pretty much a regular with out of control sugar levels and all.

"Bella has high sugars again." Charlie sighed.

The nurse nodded and asked my dad some more information, and I got bored of it and went to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. The place was almost empty, which was a good thing. The quicker I get in, the quicker I can get out. Not long later Charlie came and sat down in the seat beside me. He gave me a stupid hospital band to put on my wrist. I put it on and glared at it, to me it smelt like rotten nasty mushrooms.

"You're going to have to start doing that kind of stuff for yourself, Bells." Charlie said.

"Yea, yea, I know." I said.

"Could you at least act like you care?" he asked, a little annoyed with me.

"I do care." I snapped.

"Then act your age, not your shoe size."

"Jerk." I said to him.

I could tell that Charlie was about to say something else, but then the triage nurse called my name.

"Isabella Swan!"

"She has to be new." I muttered.

Charlie just shot me a glare that clearly said smarten up. I shrugged it off and followed the nurse to an exam room. She asked a bunch of stupid and annoying questions and then took my sugars and what not. Then took me to the actual rooms of the ER, where the only thing between you and other people is a curtain. I sat up on the stretcher and a nurse came with an I.V, and I actually let a whimper escape my lips because this was one of those nurse in training type of people.

Charlie got up and left, because I am sure he does not like to see my cry. Then my saving grace came.

"Excuse me, Laura, but I'd be quite willing to start Miss Swans I.V fluids." A honey smooth voice spoke.

I looked up and around the nurse that was leaning over me, with my hand in hers as she tapped for a vein. Standing there was a gorgeous blond doctor that looked like he was a movie star. The nurse looked up (or should I say almost nurse) and I could tell she was about to swoon, but she cleared her throat.

"Oh, well, go ahead then, Dr. Cullen." And she walked off in a daze, leaving me with the doctor.

"Hello, Isabella." He greeted. "I thought I'd save you from some extra misery, and do the I.V myself. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle if you wish."

"Bella, you can call me Bella." I said.

"Well, Bella. May I see your hand, please?" Carlisle asked gently.

I nodded slightly and held my hand out to him, he took it in his, and I shivered slightly. He had really cold hands, and his gloves were cold too.

"Sorry, the hospital does get rather cold." He chuckled.

"Yea, it does." I agreed with him.

"I think I found a vein, this should only be a little pinch. I'll do this on three. 1,2,3." And he slid the I.V in.

I didn't cry, not one single bit, I didn't know if it was because he was so flawless a what he does, or just because I was used to it, but I was glad that I didn't have to cry in front of the blond doctor. Carlisle smiled at me, and hooked the I.V up to a line/pump/ and bag.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're thanking me for that?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yea, I suppose it helps me, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Then thank you."

"The pleasure was mine."

"Oh, well that's mean."

"You are quite a funny teenager for being as sick as you are."

I shrugged my shoulders. "This is the 'normal' for me. I've gotten used to it. I can make jokes on ambulance transport rides to a bigger hospital in Seattle."

Carlisle made a face, almost as if he were thinking, and then regarded me with a questioning expression, that also had a certain amount of niceness in it, and that made me want to answer any question that he had for me.

"Is there any reason why you are like this, Bella? Why your sugars are always so out of control? I've looked at your chart history and you do seem to be a regular at the hospital. I know your sugars could be up because you are still at a delicate age where you are going through many changes." I blushed at the changes part "Is there anything other than that though?"

I gave a very aggravated sigh, despite all of the niceness. I wish someone would just take my side of the story for once, that I could just get more than one or two people to believe me.

"Carlisle, I don't do anything wrong. I take all my medications, I've been changing my ways and eating a proper diet. I'll admit to messing up every once in a while, but I don't mess up bad enough for any of this to happen. No one besides my mother and father believe me though, and do you know how annoying that sometimes gets? I swear on my life, I am not doing anything to make it rough on myself. I don't want to be in the hospital anymore than the next person does."

"You do seem to be a very honest person, Bella. You did admit to messing up every once in a while. Most diabetic kids I have ever talked to all said that they did perfectly. Always took everything, ate right, and never messed up. That can't be right, because we all aren't flawless people. You told the truth though, I can tell that."

"So you mean that you believe me?"

"I have no doubt in my mind about what you have said."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I grinned.

"Again, the pleasure was mine." And he patted my hair and walked out, scribbling away on my chart.

Charlie had most likely gone for a while, so that left me with my thoughts. Left me to think about everything that had happened over the last five years.

Let's just say even though it was rough, it was never too much to handle, because I knew that I was doing everything to the best of my ability. So did my father, and so did my mother.

Now Carlisle knows that, too.

**A/N: That very frustrated 14 year old Bella is actually me. I was in the hospital all day today. I got went there at like 3 and got home at about 8:30. I know she seemed bitchy at the beginning of that, but what she did was only a reflection of my actions. I was sick, and I was frustrated. No one seems to really understand what a diabetic teenager goes through sometimes unless they experience it themselves. So never judge anyone until you've at least tried to put yourself in their shoes.**


End file.
